Magi: World of Magic
by FairyGlitter07
Summary: "We all make promises in our lives; however there will always be one that we cannot keep." Unlike most people, Hua would never die for her country. Call it selfish but her mind's not changing soon. And it seems like a former first prince's mind is also dead set on something she might not like.
1. Prologue (Edited)

Hi so I deleted the story before new-year since I realized that my plot is a bit messy and the chapters are too short, well I amended it now, as best as I can, so please enjoy! The story will cover up to Chapter 294 only so don't be confused if things in here will not go along with the latest chapters.

So, Magi belongs to Ohtaka Shinobu, I only own the plot and the Original Characters. Happy Reading! J

* * *

 **They say in this world, someone will always be above you.**

And a particular five year old raven haired girl believes in that. Her mother, father, cousins, uncles and aunties, as well as the matriarch and patriarch are the perfect example of those who stood above her. They are guardians of justice and equality; they are the stars that embody great might and symbols of superiority. They are, in all possible ways, the personification of 'true legends'. Strength, radiance, fortitude and wisdom, they sure have it all.

 **(Seems like they don't.)**

As her innocent golden orbs gazes into the face of her mother, her heroic image of them can nowhere be found. It's as if they were truly just a dream. A far away and overly ambitious dream. The eyes that used to shine with glee and compassion are now swollen red, void of any sign of mirth or tenderness. Her beautiful tear-stained face, is deprived of its youthful glow and hypnotizing radiance. Her hands that were warm and comforting are now cold and dispirited. But surely, she thought, they will be fine soon.

 **(Seems like they wouldn't.)**

Her father who has an equally glum face is holding her mother close, trying to comfort her despite of his own grief. She heard her Auntie 'Anie' left them. She wonders what it meant as it is something that she still cannot comprehend at that time. Did her auntie forget how to get home? Did she find a playmate and lost track of time? Did her auntie not love them anymore? Ah, maybe they had a fight. She did have a fight with some of her friend before too and then they 'left' her after that. But her parents are different. They always resolve things before the day ends, right? Right. They always get through these things. Always.

 **(Seems like today isn't 'always.'.)**

As a child, she does not understand the complexities of the world; and having only seen the good side of it, encounters like this is a whole new ball game to her. It's an unfamiliar territory where she's uncomfortable and wants to get out as soon as possible.

 **(Seems like there's no escaping it though.)**

If there is one thing she sure does know that it she doesn't want her mama and papa to cry. They have to be happy again like the ones she looks up to. So even without any idea of what was happening, she got on her feet and made her way towards them. Once she got in front of them, who are currently sitting on the bed, she rested her head on her mother's knees- which is the highest part she can reach with her height-and hugged her legs saying,

"Mama, don't cry, you'll find her soon." She looked up at them with her brightest smile that they have always adorned "Kan-chan will help!" she added.

"Kana look at me," her father said.

She did as she was told and looked at her father's eyes.

"Promise us, that when you grow up you will protect your family and friends and never do anything that will harm them or hurt their feelings." Again, she did not understand what was going on, but she certainly doesn't want her family or friends to cry so she said...

 _"I promise I'll keep every member of our family and friends safe. I will not do anything to harm them or hurt their feelings."_

A new wave of tears sprung from her mother's eyes, but this time her mother have a smile on her face and her eyes have a glint of hope. Her parents let go of each other and her mother lifted her off her feet and placed her between them, their hands immediately circled her small body and they rested their heads above hers, placing a chase kiss on the top of it. And once again she is back on her comfort zone, where her parents smiles at her and nothing's wrong.

 **(Seems like something is wrong after all.)**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **In the Kou Empire**

* * *

His life had been different when he was born as a Ren. Though he is not a prince, he is still a relative of the Emperor and only the Imperial family is above them.

 **(Seems like that would be changing soon.)**

The land he was born into used to be a small country until they waged war to unite it with the neighbouring countries and bring peace to the world. He trained hard to help achieving that noble goal. He wants to fight alongside his cousins and uncle, that's all.

 **(Seems like destiny doesn't want it too.)**

The strength he desired did came a few years later in the form of huge and unfathomed towers. People call them dungeons. He entered those peculiar towers, hoping to find what he had been seeking ever since who knows when, only to come out with an even stranger power. He thought this world is really mysterious.

 **(Seems like that's not all.)**

People treat him differently either out of respect, fear or greed. But he didn't pay attention to them, he does what is good for the empire and part of that is accepting various people in his life whether they are good or bad. He believes that one day they will come in handy. Besides he can see through them easily. After all, nothing and no one, escapes from his sight.

 **(Seems like he missed one.)**

He dreamed of being a pillar of strength to his kings, but it didn't come true. He had not dreamed of becoming a First Prince and yet it happened.

In the end, the scorching flames of an evil witch, which was disguised as their empress, claimed the lives of the people he looked up to. It was painful, nothing compared to the wounds he had during the battles he went through or the struggles in the dungeons.

He mourned for them. He thought in time it would fade but it was the opposite. The pain grew more and more to the point he regretted living. It was pointless. Living that is. It's only significant when there is something someone should fight for. He did have one.

He _did_.

It's gone now.

 _They_ are gone now.

And yet he had no rights to shed a tear as his name now bears a greater weight.

...

Every day he looks at his siblings and think of how different their relationships are compared to the relationship of his cousins, warm and joyful while theirs is cold and distant. Nothing like family. Yet he could only look at them as he now had a country to look after, a witch to look out for and lives to avenge. But on his own way Kouen adores them and believes that there is more to them than what people could see.

As more years pass by, their country had claimed lands and attained power from metal vessels. He had not only witnessed their country grow but as well as his siblings. Koumei polished his skill in making war strategies and was even able to conquer a dungeon, Kouha who had unusual bloodlust since childhood turned out to be a great fighter and-as unexpected as it might be, since he intended to be a household member-claimed his own metal vessel, Hakuei who always had a strong will and love for her country became a brilliant king vessel too and Kougyoku who used to be like a scared rabbit that jumps at every sound made around her grew to be a valiant warrior for the empire.

 _Perhaps, even his life that he regretted to have kept still has some use._

They certainly grew up for the better, but he is not oblivious of the fact that a black sheep was within their family. Hakuryuu. He knew of the darkness that lingers in the heart of his step-brother; his continuous rejection of Judar's invitation to a dungeon and the odd look in his eyes whenever they bump into each other.

Kouen knew.

He had always known his brothers and sisters despite the kind of relationship they have.

He once had the same expression in his eyes ten years ago, only, he was able to handle it and keep it to himself; revenge, the look of vengeance that can no longer wait to be fulfilled. He distrusts them that were a fact he knew well. He also knew that he desired to claim the Kou Empire for himself but Kouen will not support Hakuryuu to become a king. He is conflicted on what to feel about Hakuryuu, he is family but his hatred had been rooted in his soul way to deep and it might harm their country if he ever becomes emperor. Whatever the situation will be, he had to think of his country's safety above all and the rest comes second.

Then the death of his father came all of a sudden but not unexpected to him. Being directly exposed to the witch was never a good thing. He learned from the example ten years ago when his cousins were taken away from him.

He was expected to claim the throne and everyone had the same idea, but of course, nothing would come as swiftly as everyone thinks. As long as the witch is on the way he knew the throne is still a faraway dream. Not that he really wanted it.

Soon after, the Battle of Magnostadt came where he met Aladdin, the key to unveiling the mystery of the world. The key to the strength he needed to avenge his cousins. He had called for the aid of his siblings, who responded on his call immediately, well, except for one. But he did not really mind, he had always hoped to have the support of his siblings but if they are unwilling he will not force them to.

There was also the brat from Balbadd. He's naive and uncertain even of his own actions but he was comfortable enough with him to hand his sister to the brat. Maybe in time he will mature and be a useful asset like his siblings.

And then there is the civil war. It had not only broken their country into two but as well as their family. Kouen felt bad that it was all rooted on their family problem and drag along the lives of the citizens of his country. However, this time there is one priority that he had to protect. The Kou Empire. The country that was handed down to him, he had to protect it by all means.

 _/Throughout all this, a pair of eyes had been observing them all, lurking in the shadows and watching their destinies unfold._

 _"How cruel is our fate, to keep a promise I'll have to break the other."/_

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Samon Island**

* * *

Kouen breaks out from the abyss of his thought. He wonders how he ended up recalling everything that happened in his life. He looked at his surroundings. Well, in contrast to his drastically changing life, this place doesn't change at all. The dull stone walls were still as dull as it could ever be, the scent of sea still lingers around the room and the food they had this morning were still the same one they had yesterday, and the day before that.

He sighs.

The scroll he's reading will be finished soon. It's boring.

The only unusual thing that happened was the arrival of a healer a few weeks ago. A raven-haired woman magician with soft blue eyes; She was the younger sibling of a soldier that was living with them in the Island. But all in all her arrival doesn't really have any significant impact. And he barely sees them anyway. He can't really go strolling around the Island with his wooden limbs can he?

His world is now literally unchanging and unmoving.

Another sigh escapes his mouth.

Maybe, destiny is finally done toying with his life.

.

.

.

 **(Well, seems like the cruel destiny is rather fond of him.)**


	2. Chapter 1 A Party and A Tragedy (Edited)

**It's all about timing. If it's too soon, no one understands. If it's too late everyone's forgotten.-Anna Wintour**

* * *

A wide fertile land flaunts itself in front of his eyes. However, the misery, hopelessness and regret of its people obstruct the sunshine from this fascinating nation.

"To think it would all come down to this." An elderly man said as he gazes down to a certain city, Rakushou. He stands atop of a mountain. His body is lanky and his skin is crumpling from old age. And yet, the aura around him emanates his concealed strength.

"So in the end we'll have to meddle with humans." From above a woman magician jumps down from her carpet. "We shouldn't wait any longer, when we waited for 'all the characters to return'," she quoted moving her hands in the air and moving her two fingers as if drawing a quotation mark. " things ended up this way." She finished.

The man laughed at this remark. "You speak as if we aren't humans too." He paused for a while a thought running through his head, whatever it is; it prompted a smile to graze his lips.

"Besides, there's no need to worry, the kids move fast so we'll never be late." He turned to face her, this time the mischievous look on his face is gone and replaced with a solemn expression.

"Well kidding aside, how did it go?" he asked referring to the mission he gave the magician.

"You shouldn't worry about it, sinking that Island is no big deal. You should have sent someone else." She complained.

"At least you get to see that person, even from afar." The man defended at the same time casting a spell to open a portal back to their home.

"If you put it that way, then I guess I have nothing else to say." The female magician dismissed.

"Well, we should hurry, the party will start soon." He said, his words bearing double meaning.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Alibaba had just gotten off the ship when it happened. The earth shook so strongly as if it was being dismantled from the planet. The colours blue, green, red and brown were swirling on his vision. It was the first time he encounters an earthquake.

He was disoriented for the majority of the event, there were noises coming from all directions, he was not even sure if he felt panic or anything, all he knew is that everything was shaking. He did not know if he hit his head or it was just the shaking but he was really dizzy. To the point that he though he saw something floating in the sky.

It was a good thing that there aren't any other infrastructures there so casualties were avoided. There is also a magician around who volunteered to take over caring of the injured ones. The event passed as a blur actually, one minute they are busy saving themselves from the earthquake and then the next moment they were busy moving all people to the ship as the Island sinks lower to the ocean in an unbelievably fast rate. They haven't even noticed him. They were already sailing when his senses started to work properly again.

"What the hell just happened?" he asked to no one in particular as a soldier approached him.

"Sir Alibaba, we have informed the empress of what happened. The princes will be transferred temporarily in the palace. They will further discuss what will happen to them when you arrive." The soldier reported. This soldier is one of the few people that know he slipped into the ship; he was accompanying him under the orders of Empress Kougyoku.

Alibaba thanked him before dismissing the soldier. He's currently hiding in one of the rooms in the ship which is opposite the ship's brig. He peers through the window of the room to look at the people present. Only a few guards are stationed in the area. He could easily take them down without making a noise. With his newfound power, he quickly attacked them before slipping into the room.

The brothers were visibly surprised to see him.

"Ah, hello." He sort of greeted. Kouen suddenly laughed at him and motioned for him to move closer.

He then approached Kouen and his brothers. There is an important matter that he had to tell them no matter what the situation is. It had been quite difficult though, the princes were not only branded as war prisoners but also murderers of the First Emperor and his heirs.

"But I think we could find a way to keep you around. Besides, now that I think of it, we could use this incident to our advantage." He said eagerly as ideas suddenly rushed into his head.

But this situation seemed to be more difficult as Sinbad intervened saying they cannot be brought back, except for this moment as an unexpected event occurred, but he said that the princes must be transferred eventually to another Island as their punishment is to be exiled. He also asked if Alibaba was trying to defy him.

"Sinbad, why are you talking about such trivial matters? Please stop this isn't like you at all!" he then ended their discussion.

"Hey Alibaba what are you planning to do?" Kouha butted in. Curious as to what was running around the head of the former Balbadd Prince. He hadn't really been as perceptive as his brother but he can certainly feel that this Alibaba has changed.

Alibaba only grinned at them as a response.

Kouha looked at his brothers, their eyes meeting each other.

Alibaba changed.

* * *

.

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Hours later before the moon finally reaches its zenith they arrived at the city. They had to tie up the princes as they are still criminals. Kouen on the other hand, had to be hidden among the luggage as he is suppose to be dead and must not be seen by the people. As they pass through the street, the stones they were expecting to be thrown at them did not come, and it was a rather silent and peaceful event. Alibaba thought that the people of the Kou Empire must have loved theirs princes very much. It was a great relief when they made it to the palace safely and without a scratch.

When they arrived at the palace, Empress Kougyoku was there waiting for them. They walked through a long corridor that leads to an isolated area in the palace. They stopped when they reached a room at the end most part of the hallway. Alibaba heard someone say that this used to be Empress Kougyoku's room before she became the Empress. There is a long table at the centre of the room, Kougyoku sat at the right end of it while Alibaba sat on her right side. The atmosphere was unexpectedly awkward that what Alibaba expected to be a dramatic reunion. Kouen was the one to break the silence.

"Take Koumei with you." He said.

"But wouldn't it be better if you were there too? Whether you are criminals or princes you still belong to the Empire! Besides, we can find a way to keep the Alliance from taking you away for the mean time." Alibaba interjected. They need every single person they can get in order to revive the Kou Empire, Kouen and his brothers were the ones who knew the capability of the country best, so their help would be greatly necessary.

"Koumei is a more suitable leader in times of peace; his knowledge will be beneficial to Kou. I and Kouha must stay on exile." Alibaba got Kouen's point but his he stood his ground as he quietly forms the plan he had been thinking.

"Right now, the International Alliance holds supreme power over the world." Koumei suddenly spoke taking the attention of the other occupants of the room. "I find it difficult to oppose their rules without being branded criminals."

Alibaba looked at Kougyoku, silently hoping that the Empress would understand his silent message. It was then that Alibaba noticed Kougyoku's shivering and the hint of tears on her eyes. However, Kougyoku must have realized that their country is in a very crucial situation; every step would matter and must not be taken lightly and her sentiments should be reserved on a later time. Finally, after a minute or so Kougyoku straighten her back facing them all, her eyes showing the final verdict.

* * *

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

"You must be willing to make sacrifices at times, knowing that the outcome will be worth it."(Unknown)

Well I don't even know what will be the outcome, she thought. How do you exactly define what is worth it anyway?

Two bodies lay motionless on the floor. Wounds and bruises were all over them and their clothes were almost reduced to nothing. Around them are a dozen immobile people who are all wearing identical robes. Black high-collared jacket that reaches up to their ankles with a white outer robe and a plain black mask that hides their faces. The door of the dark room they are in opened languidly, where a man and a woman came in. Her uncle and auntie.

"Oh, you did great again today my dear! Come, let's give you a bath, the party will start in a few hours. We have to look our best, alright?" said the woman, she's wearing a relatively revealing floor length black dress and her fake-blonde hair—that she has no idea how her auntie managed to attain— is done in a messy bun. She looked down at herself to see that her white combat attire is covered with filth and blood. She also has a few scratches on her arms and feet.

"Good thing you didn't get your face bruised or else well have a real problem." The man added. Like the woman, he's cloaked with expensive clothes, a three piece navy blue suit with the silver-ringed pin logo of their family, a blood red four-leafed clover.

"Well, we should hurry; **our prodigy** needs a long-time pampering." The woman said in a sickly high pitched voice—the one thing that she hates in her auntie— while ushering her out of the underground room. They passed through the two bodies that she's sure are still alive; however they are too injured to be able to move. She grabbed the end of the woman's sleeves so they would stop.

"What about them?" she asked pointing towards the bodies. She did not mean to harm them in the real sense; it's just for the sake of 'training'—just like what they told her— so as much as possible she wants to make sure that they will be healed after the session.

"Oh my sweet baby, don't worry they'll be alright. Our servants will take care of them." She replied before resuming her steps towards the door. And as if on cue, the previously unmoving men on uniform moved to carry the bodies out of the room through another door that is located opposite to the exit.

A hand suddenly landed on her shoulders startling her. "We'll be late if you don't hurry." It was her uncle, staring down at her with neutral eyes.

"Oh, I'm sorry." She replied then followed them out of the room.

They passed through a narrow spiral stone staircase lit with fire from the old torches placed on the stone wall. At the end of the staircase is a huge fancy looking door designed with real gold and diamonds, its contrast with the surroundings is quite sickening honestly. She did not mind it though; it wasn't the first time anyway. The man opened the door for them. Passing through it, she was met with a completely different world. The corridor is brightly lit and chandeliers were bountifully hanged on the ceiling, it's no exaggeration to say that the floor they are standing on is made of gold because it really is. The whole placed screams riches and elegance, from the spotless walls to the 162 year old porcelain vases, heck even the servants' uniform were made out of expensive materials.

It didn't take them long to reach an even grander door than the previous one they went through. This time it led to a huge dressing room with a bathroom in it. Two female servants immediately assisted her out of her clothes before she was taken to the bathroom, her companies left the room saying they will be back to fetch her once the party starts. All kinds of soaps were rubbed into her skin and her haired was cleansed thoroughly before a rose scented oil was poured on her head. Through all this, she remained silent and avoided their eyes, she let them do their work and they let her as she is. She just want to get this all through and be back at home, with her small fluffy cat and chocolate cookies with hot milk.

After she had dried her body, they helped her into a black and blue ball gown, its sleeves reaches up to her hand and loops around her middle finger. Her sleeves have a slit on the upper part showing her shoulders. She also has a dark blue cape that wraps around her from beneath her exposed shoulder and its ends meeting at the gown's choker. She likes the dress, if only it wasn't too heavy. Nonetheless, she didn't complain.

After that they did her hair and make-up. Her hair is braided on the side while the others were flowing down her back, their ends done in loose curls and her bangs swept on the side of her face. They applied light make-up so as to not destroy her 'young beauty'. And for the finishing, they placed a silver metal head chain with flower designs on her head with matching earrings. And then they gave her a silver necklace with the blood red clover piece in the middle, their family insignia.

She looked up at the clock hanging on the wall to see how long she has to wait, and then she realized that all the dressing up business did in fact took hours and her companies should be coming in a few minutes. Glad that she didn't have to wait long, she dismissed the servants and faced the mirror. Once alone, she started practicing to stretch her lips wide and curled them upward forming into what she hopes is a smile. Don't get the wrong idea, she isn't a lonely person, it's just that she isn't fond of grand parties—well the meet-and-greet-the-other-guests part to be specific— she'd rather train herself all night to be stronger; for the family. It's weird how her world shifted from a creepy underground training room to a fancy princess-like dressing room.

"Now, that's a really good smile, love." The familiar high pitched feminine voice said. She had noticed their entrance but made no attempt on facing them, the dress is too heavy. She heard footsteps coming her way and saw through the reflection on the mirror that it was her uncle that was approaching her.

"You surely became beautiful, both on looks and skills. A blessed young one you are indeed." He said resting his left arm on her shoulder and the other snaking around her and stopped at her necklace.

"A deserving one of our family name Selvaria." He continued.

"Thank you." She said.

"Well it's time to go." Her auntie said.

She stood from her seat and turned around to face the exit. They walked down to a wide corridor that leads toward the party area, two soldiers on their country's traditional armour stands on both sides of the door. Once they saw their insignia they hurriedly opened the door. The buzzing people stopped from whatever they are doing to look at them. Slowly people returned to their business while the others proceeded on greeting them.

"If it wasn't the Selvarias." A middle aged man with bloated stomach and thick curled up moustache greeted them. The logical side of her head remembers him as the head of the Roan Household, a noble family like them, while the teenager side of her brain remembers him as the perverted man that threw malicious stares at her before. She swore to keep at least two meters distance between them.

"It's good to see you too, Senator Crein." Her auntie greeted back.

"Is this the prodigy kid everyone was talking about?" this time, an old lady with greying hair and elegant silver dress approached them accompanied by an old man with clothes that matches with the old lady. They immediately got on their knees, left hand flying to their chest, showing the traditional bow of their country.

"Matriarch, Patriarch, forgive the delay of our greetings." They said in unison.

"No worries it's fine. I just wanted to see one of our young stars today." She said looking directly at her. She stood and then placed her right foot at the back, both hand at the side of her dress spreading them on opposite directions, and then bowed in a perfect 90 degrees bow that she had practiced for years.

"Greetings Your Majesties, it's a pleasure to meet you finally, I'm looking forward on serving you as a general." She said in the perfect soft yet powerful tone she was expected to have.

"Thank you dear. You'll surely make Selvarias flourish." The Patriarch said.

"The pleasure's mine."

The party held for the welcome of the rising warriors of different noble families went on. There was a lot of dancing and singing going around. She even met the two other female warriors of the same age as her who are also rising up to make their own name just like her.

They exchanged formalities before attending on their own businesses.

To sum it all up, her day was filled with endless dancing and greetings. Getting tired of it all, she decided to go to the garden to spend the remaining hours of the party; most of the guests are already drunk anyway so she wouldn't miss a lot.

"What are you doing here alone young lady?" a voice inquired. She turned around and found that it was the patriarch.

"Your Majesty, I'm sorry for leaving the hall, I just went out for fresh air." She managed to respond without stuttering. Her days training for these events surely come at handy on unexpected times.

"Are you part of the team to be dispatched to the 'lower ground'?" he asked, referring to the mission given to them.

"Yes, I'll join the Cassiopeia Team."

"Take care, then." The Patriarch said as he turns towards the direction back to the main hall. She bowed at his direction and bid him goodbye. The patriarch suddenly stopped and looked over his shoulder.

"If you'll be joining the Cassiopeia Team, where exactly are you going to be assigned?" he asked.

"The Kou Empire, Your Majesty." She simply replied.

"Kou Empire, huh. They have quite a lot of interesting people there. I hope your heart will not waver when you do your job there." He said, his words were vague and she's not really sure what it meant but decided to not ask questions, she'll probably find out later.


	3. Chapter 2 Echoes from the Rukh

**Forgive yourself for the blindness that put you in the path of those who betrayed you. Sometimes a good heart doesn't see the bad.-Unknown**

* * *

 _It was a nightmare, a frightening dream, a gloomy, sorrowful and unpleasant dream. She hoped to not experience it again._

Or so they would normally say.

But it was not normal. _And it was not a dream, either._

It's reality.

 _How cruel._

In dreams, you can just wake up to escape; but in reality, you can only die.

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

"Brother, are you alright?" she ask softly as her hand lands on the bandaged arm of her brother, Li Huren. It was not too long ago when she decided to rejoin him in that isolated island. She understood his choice, it was not surprising actually, and she expected it. Her brother is a servant of Kou up to his very core. _How envious she is._ To have such a feeling that drives one to be satisfied with isolation and difficulty. To have so much joy in serving those that should be deemed unworthy of it. So much kindness and loyalty.

' _They are worth so much more, sister.'_ He said on the day he was to aboard the ship of the to-be-exiled princes.

' _My lowly servitude to this people should be deemed a sin. But still, I will do my best.'_ He added. That time, she was uncertain of what she felt about the strange yet normal circumstance she was presented, until today. _To serve this foolish people and still smile as if the heavens had awarded them._ It's just...frustrating...annoying... _vexing_.

"If you are here, even if I lost my arms and legs, I'm sure I'll be alright. You'll fix me for sure." Was her brother's reply which was immediately followed by a stinging and bone-breaking smack on the head. Though she instantly regretted it too, not because of guilt, but because of the additional task she had given herself. Now she had to prepare him an ice bag too.

"You shouldn't say that." She took a deep breath, trying to calm her nerves before she totally loses it and break a moronic older sibling's neck. "I can never fathom how I ended up having such a masochist brother like you. I must have been a murderer in my past life."

"My, how hurtful is your words, sister. However, is it just me and my injured arm that hears a sisterly concern, hm?" her brother asks, inching closer to her and wiggling his brows with a smug look on his face. It sent a wave of heat to rise on her cheeks. Under normal circumstances, a person should be denying the accusation. But it was not on her nature to lie and deny the obvious truth. There is no sense in doing such act. So she swiftly turned her body, her face on its normal phase, and looked her brother in the eye.

"You are my brother, even if I can heal you; it doesn't make you numb of pain. You'll still be hurt. And even if it's just for a little while, still, I don't want it to happen." She said bluntly, not even trying to hide her emotions. It's better for him to see; if her words won't move him at least she can still bet on her emotions; which, after a few second, earned her the reward she was intending to get. It's now her brother's turn to be flustered by her straightforward reply.

"Well anyway," her brother tried to open a new topic to escape his embarrassment, something she would graciously let slip just this time. _He's injured._ She reminded herself. _I'll get back to him on the day he fully recovers._ In her mind, she let's an evil laugh escape her mouth, though in reality, she really couldn't do it and might just end up embarrassing herself for trying and might even choke with her own saliva.

"What do you think of Kou's future now?" Every once in a while Huren can be serious and spout words or questions that have some sort of significance.

"I really like the Empress." She replied shortly. It was actually all that she could muster unless her brother is willing to listen to an-hour-or-so-poetic speech.

"You know there's really nothing for us to do, and since we are in the palace those more expert people than us are taking care of everything, so I believe we have a lot of time to spare. I guess I can listen to an-hour-or-so-poetic speech for tonight. Besides, I don't think I can sleep after all these events." Her brother replied. Now she had to remind herself that she's talking to her brother, he can somehow figure out what she wasn't saying.

"Well, from the past and even until now, in order for one country to grow, kings and other leaders had developed that 'great love for the country'. However, along the way, in order to satisfy that 'love' they had developed 'evil-intent' for other countries, they wish to trample each other and over-power them. But the Empress is different; she had no trace of that 'evil-intent' and instead focused on improving the lives of her citizens." She paused looking over her brother to make sure if he still wants her to continue. Her brother, surprisingly, still hasn't collapsed on the floor after her opening speech. Well, her brother really wasn't the 'brain-work' guy, though her brother is smart, he just prepares those 'muscle-work' types of task.

"Other people tend to drag others behind them so that they'll be the one on the lead, but they never truly move forward nor improve themselves on anything. It's somehow like climbing the stairs, you trample those who are lagging behind you, this way you are superior to them, but if you look at the big picture, you are actually going down rather than moving up. On the other hand, the Empress is different, she looked at the condition of the people in front of her rather than looking on what was beyond the borders of Kou." Her brother nodded indicating that he got her analogy.

"That's why I think, this country will surely make it through. Maybe, she was the leader Kou had lacked before. The leader that might someday bring true glory to this country." She finished, wanting to spare her brother from the agony of listening to her thoughts.

"Is that why you chose to remain here and continue serving the empire instead of moving to Magnostadt? They have advanced researches there; you'll be able to adjust well as you are also a magician." Her brother said pointing out her decision few years ago when she decided to stay in the Kou Empire even after the financial crisis that doomed it because of the implementation of the new laws. It was also quite a surprise when she managed to follow him in the Island with the approval of the International Alliance. Although he already had an idea of what she did to make that step possible. Still to use _that_ just to get to his side, maybe it wouldn't hurt to say that he was really touched.

"Before you flatter yourself too much, I will tell you that I followed because you're always reckless. Besides, you already know the reason why I didn't move. There is no other reason aside from _that_." She said cutting his mental spree over her actions.

"But still, it's more convenient to be here in the central than in that isolated Island." He commented.

"Just don't complain about it, okay?" she asked, or rather, ordered sharply, turning to her brother from packing –up the medical tools she used in aiding those who were injured during the incident in Samon Island.

"Fine, fine~" without warning her brother laid down on the wooden floor without even laying out cloths to serve as his bed. Their room is small and good for two only, however it does not have a bed to lie on, instead they were provided mattresses to prepare as their alternative bed. It was stationed near the room where the 'exiled' princes were temporarily residing.

"Hey, you'll hurt your back like that. Stay seated for a while, I'll just wash these clothes up then I'll fix the mattress." She said and made her way towards the door, starting her short journey to the washing area.

This side of the palace is creepily silent compared to the other sides. It's not like the empire is fond of merry making like in Sindria, but in Kou even a lowly servant must sharpen their ears for the muffled whispers the walls seem to make. After all, there are things one should not hear or if ever you did, do it with everything in your life to make sure no one finds out about it. Nevertheless, in these days, scheming games within the palace is not as wide spread as before. The financial crisis of the country seemed to have implanted hearts inside the chests of greedy people that might try to make the situation worse that it currently is.

Amidst her deep thinking, faint and frantic whispers, or _echoes_ rather, had started to invade her ears.

' _Not again!' she mentally exclaimed._

' _That person must still be awake.' She thought._

This made her heave yet another deep sigh for who know how many times today. Rounding-up the corner, she found the culprit that had been unintentionally causing her irritation for quite some time now. Blood red long hair tied into a low side ponytail, simple white robes, prosthetic legs and arm, and a matching wooden cane. There is no mistaking it; this is the man that had been unknowingly raising her ire for a handful of months.

Ren Kouen

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

A man of great military might and surprising intellect. A warrior who survived many wars even in his young age. With a physique that shows that he is of great authority with an aura that demands attention and respect.

How funny. Life is indeed comical.

Who would have thought he would end up on exile with no ability to walk on his own. All of his vigour and strength have all gone down the drain. But what had been unnerving her was those irritating thoughts. Yes his thoughts.

This man had no desire to live a happy life. Though he would do anything for the empire, without the burden of fighting for it in wars, he was an utterly hopeless man.

She slams the clothes down with more force than initially intended. "And here is my brother saying they are worth so much more."

For the last time, she pulls out the clothes from the water and squeezes them tightly before hanging them. She proceeded on collecting her tools with the aim of stopping any unnecessary thoughts. _What's the point of getting mad at them, anyway?_ It was her brother's decision to serve these former princes; they aren't at fault if she was separated from her sibling. It was also her fault if she can hear echoes of his thoughts. Well, it was her decision to train herself in _that area of magic_.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"Hey sister, do you know what I found out?" her brother marches towards her, stretching his newly healed arm while she collects the clothes she hanged last night.

"If you are talking about the magic research facility, you better go back inside and rest." This made her brother frown at her.

"Com' on, Hua, can't you at least pretend that you do not know? At least for the sake for your dear older brother who wants to be of any use since he was injured." He whined, brushing of not existent tears on his face.

"You should take as much break as you can, who knows when they will send back the princes to exile. Besides, you'll be back on duty tomorrow." She said.

"My, my, about that sister, let me tell you something..." Huren said placing his left hand around her shoulders.

"Minister Alibaba had requested that the princes needs to stay here until they find out the culprit who sank the Island. Well, it's obvious that there is an involvement of magic because you can't just say that sinking an island without warning is a natural phenomenon." He said.

"His exact words were, 'Sinbad, they must stay here, there is obvious involvement of magic in the incident of Samon Island and it is dangerous to just throw them in another Island where they are vulnerable to the same attack. Even if they are criminals, you can't just let them die because they have to be exiled, that's cruel of you!' and just like that he had convinced Sinbad." Her brother added.

"And how exactly did you find that out?" she asked throwing her brother a pointed look. She already have an idea where, or rather, whom he got that information.

"Ah-erm, well, you s-see uhm, I stumble upon an old f-friend..."was her brother's reply, his hands hiding inside the pockets of his pants, a gesture that shows his nervousness. This action had only confirmed her suspicion.

"Brother!" she exclaimed. "I know you have your needs, but I told you to stop screwing-up with palace maids! If you want a woman, get a wife!" she scolded. She is not oblivious of her brothers 'very friendly' affairs but playing around with woman is something that doesn't sound good to her. Though she would hate to be separated to her brother because of his marriage, she also had to consider his age as he's already at his early thirties.

"Well, anyway before we go off track, what do you say about these news?" he asked trying to eradicate his sister's impending outburst.

"My opinion is not needed and will not change anything, so now, let us go back to your issue!"

And that is how Li Huren met his end.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

She held the small rounded mirror in her hand. It's only the size of her palm and can't really see much, but it doesn't matter. She remembers that it had been the gift her brother gave her when he was enlisted in the army. She had relentlessly cried that night and clung on her brother's feet until the dawn came and he had to go. That day she promised to do everything to be with her brother again. Even if she had to spend the rest of her life cleaning the palace stables. And yet, her brother had to be taken away from her again, being an ocean apart from him had not settled well with her. It would be hypocrite of her to deny that she hadn't tried looking for someone to blame for their predicament.

And it had been _him_ that became the receiver of her hidden wrath.

Unlike the other citizens of Kou, or maybe the majority of the people in the world, she can't say that she is willing to die for her country or sacrifice herself for those who rule their land. She wants to live. With the ones who are dear to her. Who would want to be away from their family, anyway? Her actions were based solely on her best interest, some may call it selfishness, but she'd rather call it reality.

But being back here on this familiar land of Kou, with her brother only a few yards away, her logical senses started coming back to her. The princes were not at fault and her resentment for them is rather childish of her. And as a result, she had to sit there under the moonlight, her mind wide awake and her eyes not dropping any moment soon. She contemplates on how she feels at their situation; if the princes would be exiled surely she'll be away from her brother again in an even farther land. And for certain reasons, she can't go too far away from Kou Mainland.

For now she just had to pray that her brother wouldn't have to go away anytime soon. Her priority is to keep her brother near, even if she had to make a few _interventions_ herself.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Kou Empire, sure have a lot of potential. That magic research facility had been the saving grace of the country. As a magician, she had to say that those magic tools were something. And then there is also that strategist and the new Prime Minister Alibaba who had real talent on finding ways to save their country and pay-off the debt of the country.

Meanwhile for her, the saving grace is the peaceful lily garden of the palace. It so happen that, this garden is not off-limits to servants and is near their residing area, but dangerously close to the princes. She initially thought of going to the town because she had to keep herself away from her hard-headed brother, but then the rukh had somehow brought her here instead. It's not quite bad since the ambiance was calming and the sun is shining brightly yet it does not hurt her skin. But her steps started to falter when she heard those _echoes_ again.

 _He must be outside._

The rukh around her is agitated and thwarted. This had unknowingly made her feet rush towards the direction they were luring her. And there, with all his almost non-existent glory is Ren Kouen in all fours. She stilled and just looked at him. He seems to be trying to move somewhere. Looking in closely she saw his cane a few meters away from him.

 _It must have rolled away from him. But where the hell are their guards or his brother Kouha?_

Should she go or should she just turn away? This question rang on her head for who knows how long. _Surely his brother might just be inside, right? He'll come out soon and help his brother, right?_ She thought, not really sure why she had to convince herself.

 _Right, his brother couldn't be anywhere far._ With this thought she started moving her feet again...

.

.

.

Towards the struggling prince.

"Are you alright?"

* * *

 **A/n: Yey! Since it's summer break now, I have enough time to write updates as much as I can. I'm trying my best to improve my writing skills for you, guys!~ Anyways, you can leave some reviews if you have any comments...:)**


	4. Chapter 3 Questions and Surprises

_Important note: I recently review the manga and I had to do some revisions on the prologue and Chapter 1 so if you could kindly check them out._

 _Well please enjoy~~_

* * *

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

* * *

 _The dripping of water and slow footsteps of a person from behind the bathroom door was unusually loud in her ears, and yet this was no peculiar experience. It's normal for her, to perceive things on a different level than others. The sound of water continued and sometimes stopping temporarily and then coming again. It's bothersome, but she held her tongue as she had no rights to complain. She stayed crumpled on a warm corner, contended with having a book with her._

 _She doesn't know what's in the book that has always drawn her. But being the book lover she is, trying it might not hurt. The book is an old legend written by Tran, a small tribal group that has isolated themselves from the world. There are very few of them and not many people know their language. She can't help but to be curious about these people and their knowledge. However, for now, the origin of the book matters not, for her, every book holds a discernible mystery that is not to be unveiled but to be noticed. A power many great leaders have overlooked._

 _Nonetheless, she does not look for power or position, those were meant for_ _ **him**_ _. She simply seeks knowledge, the weapon she believes that will keep her surviving the harsh world they lived in._

 _Unknown to her, the person inside the bathroom had already come out, dressed in a simple red and white hanfu and a wet towel on her right hand._

 _"You really love reading, don't you?" From the book, she averted her gaze towards a raven haired woman with bright golden eyes._

" _Yes."_

" _You know, you don't need that anymore. You have great talents; you should focus on that more." The woman said._

" _No, I think these things are essential so please allow me to read further." She said as she bows her head to the woman._

" _My, my, it should be me that was supposed to bow." The woman rushes to her side and lifts up her chin. Soft and loving eyes met her troubled and confused orbs. How she missed looking on such eyes. Since the death of her parents, the only ones she saw were either eyes of pity or disdain. She is yet to meet her new official guardians and she had no time to wonder what kind of people they are going to be._

" _Come, let's read the book together." She nodded letting herself be ushered to a table near the window. The lady went to a nearby shelf and took a few books with her. They are probably connected to the one she was reading._

" _Why are you so loyal to this_ _ **'noble mission'**_ _they say we are given? Why are you so faithful to humans? Even after they made promises and failed miserably countless of times." She suddenly said startling the older woman from her out of the blue question._

" _May I ask what brought about that question?" The older woman asked turning towards her, knocking off some of the scrolls from their shelves in the process. The woman did not pay attention to it though and instead focused her gaze on the teenage child._

" _The book that I am reading... there's nothing in here but war and betrayal. The characters just change names ... and a few more details here and there, but in the end they all come to the same conclusion..."_

" _Hm, that's a fair point," the elder woman sits opposite her and settles down the scrolls she was carrying._

" _I don't think I can offer you an answer that will satisfy you, the only thing I could share is my personal belief and understanding..."_

" _I don't mind, I did ask for your personal opinion, I don't have the rights to complain..."_

" _Hm, for me... so long as there is a person who can wear his/her heart on their sleeves even when people are clocked with deceit and filled with envy, losing hope is a right I was not born with." There is a distant look on the older woman's face, as if looking back at the memory of someone from the distant past._

" _How noble of you...I really... don't deserve of these fortunes...this..." her hands clench into a fist, shaking from the mixed emotions she's now feeling. The older woman transfers to her side taking her shaking hands into her lap and gesturing for her to raise her head._

" _You're in a higher position than me now, I am nothing more than the mother of your brother, and please, wherever you are right now, you deserve it." She said with conviction, yet her tone were that of a person desperately begging to be believed._

" _If you weren't divorced to my father you shouldn't be suffering like this." She says as her eyes inspect the much smaller residence. It was actually the standard house of a middle-class family but it was lesser than what they are supposed to be enjoying._

" _My lady, please listen, your mother and father were good people. Your father and I had fallen out of love and so we separated and your father eventually married your mother and had you. We do not resent you or think negatively of you. You are right where you should be." She knows that already. She knows. But why abandon him? Her eyes watered, small hiccups escaping her mouth and her thirteen year old body were trembling and her brain is preparing for another break-down._

" _I know that already, but still, I couldn't even keep my promise to them. A sibling of mine is out here in this place while I enjoy those luxuries at the mansion. I couldn't protect my family." She cried, for her frustration and loneliness, for everything she lost, for everything she had lost the chance to gain. She cried for all the fortunes she have that her sibling would never touch. She cried for her existence that made other people unfortunate. She cried for the light that was casted on her and made everything else a shadow. She cried for her meaningless life._

 _All the while, the older lady just watched. Her own heart breaking to pieces as she witness an innocent soul grieves for the sins she had not committed. She watches, as a pure soul tear apart, not because of the darkness, but because of the light._

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

"Are you alright?"

"Lord Brother!"

From the corridor opposite hers, a louder voice called out, trampling her voice. The Empress along with the Lord Strategist and another man with blonde hair who could only be the new prime minister, Alibaba Saluja. She quickly hid behind a pillar and tried to conceal her presence away. _What was she doing?_ If it hadn't been for that shout she would have done something she'll surely regret, or maybe they will behead her before she could even regret her actions. Approaching those people would be her demise, they are criminals and people like her are forbidden to get near them. Whatever these people are doing is none of her business.

She sighs as she carefully slipped away from the area, totally missing a pair of crimson eyes that caught her. Her steps were light but fast, memories of her almost encounter with those people was running in her head. Even back in the Island, she did everything to avoid them not wanting to involve herself personally with the former princes. She stilled her steps as a sigh escapes her lips. She'd been doing this more frequently than usual.

Perhaps, going to that Island is a wrong move after all.

Still, it was strange. Why did she try to approach them? It was the rukh that brought her there. But she refuses to take a step closer. No, it was not the rukh. Something inside her made her move. It was some strange feeling of longing, nostalgia. But that is even stranger. She'd never talked to any of them more particularly to him; so it would be impossible to feel longing for them. And as far as she remembers, she does not have amnesia or something that would possibly make her forget any past interactions with them. No, she'd always been healthy and was never involved in an accident.

 _Ha. It might just be the rukh after all. Being a magician is a pain sometimes._

She ended up abandoning her plan to stroll in the garden and decided to just return to their room. Maybe by evening she would be receiving her new job assignment in the palace. She better laze away as much as she can while there is nothing to do.

In no time she was able to reach their designated room. The moment she laid her eyes on it, she made yet another change of mind. This crumpled room isn't really ideal for relaxing. Her hand instinctively reached for her wand that was resting in the corner of the room.

Flying might be the best option. Ah no, scratch that, flying is the only thing she can do without bumping to the people she's trying to avoid.

She sat on her wand as she slowly floated in the air. It has been a while since she last had the time to relax and have a breath of fresh air. She did have the chance to do it in the Samon Island before; however she prefers the smell of the mountains and farmlands than the smell of the sea.

She flew around the city of Rakushou, enjoying the view of people working together and the sound of peace in the nation. Few years ago, she wouldn't have thought that she'll be seeing the citizens of this country wear farm hats than iron clad armours. Their swords were replaced with shovels and the war cries were replaced by prayers for a bountiful harvest.

She hopes this peace would last.

Finally getting satisfied, she decided to buy a few things on her way before finally returning to the palace. The first person to greet her on her return was her brother.

"Hey, Hua!"

Her brother came running towards her, a horrified expression plastered on his face. Once he reached her side, he grabbed her hand and pulled her away to who knows where. Huren is a much taller person and his fast and long strides make her unable to catch up. She was quickly running out of breath and Huren doesn't seem to notice it. She silently counted three seconds before she raised her fist and smacked her brother in the head.

"Please slow down a bit!" she exclaimed while taking deep breaths. Her left hand is resting on her left knee to keep herself from falling to the ground while her right hand is over her chest.

"I'm sorry sister, I didn't mean any harm." Huren apologized, but his serious expression remains unchanging. He looked around them to check if there is any other person nearby then he looked at her. At that moment she knew exactly what he was asking her to do.

"Iikhfa" she chanted. A gust of wind blew around them creating a barrier that blocks all noises from being heard by anyone outside.

Her brother motioned for her to come closer. She did, prepared to hear whatever her brother has to say.

Her brother's next statement composed of only three words. Three words that she isn't sure she wants to hear.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _With her stick-thin arms, head always hanging low and poor posture, his first impression of her is 'weak'. She's another nobody. She had no potential as an enemy or an ally. The only thing she has is that wand of hers, though he highly doubts that she'll be able to cast anything useful with that pathetic stick._

 _His mother must have been losing her mind for real. Why would she waste effort to have a slave taken into the palace? Well, who knows...It's one of the things that Kouen would never understand. Not that he would care. So when she suddenly appeared on his window with an unreadable expression on her face, Kouen for the first time in his life admitted that he was frightened. Something about her made him feel as if he is a hundredfold inferior to her._

 _The idea of it is outrageous._

 _But it's true._

 _It didn't end there yet._

 _She reached on her pocket a pulled out something wrapped in paper. She handed it to him while she shove her other hand on her left pocked to take a second piece of whatever that is wrapped in paper. Kouen only stared at it, not intending to take it or refuse it._

" _It's strawberry tarts." She said placing it down on his table to free her right hand._

 _She proceeded on unwrapping hers and indeed, a piece of strawberry tart is inside._

 _How hilarious. A slave giving food to him, Kouen Ren, a dungeon capturer and a great general of the Kou Empire Army. He doesn't know what to say or if he wanted to speak at all. He thought he already met all types of people in his sixteen years of existence, and yet this one proved to be a different case. Who would have thought that he could be surprised more than once by the same person in a short span of time? Maybe not even Koumei would have thought of it._

 _While he is facing an internal struggle, this slave girl decided to surprise him yet again._

" _You're such a stupid person."_

 _Kouen Ren is a smart person. Though he might not have the foresight his younger brother posses, he was never considered an idiot. No one ever said those words to him. Not his siblings, not his parents, not his cousins or anyone in the Empire have ever thought of him in such a way. And yet here comes this slave girl who he had only met a few hours ago saying that he is stupid._

" _Do you wish to die sl-"_

" _You want to be a pillar of strength but you were the one greatly relying on them. Your brain works in a really funny way." She interjected nonchalantly as she casually eats her cheap strawberry tart._

 _How dare her!_

 _Kouen's hand itched to reach for his sword. But he knew it's pointless. This person is a slave, a nobody. Or was he mistaken?_

" _Master, it's not bad to care for someone, but you shouldn't be putting the significance of your life based on their success, because if they fail, you'll suffer more than the person himself."_

 _That pulled the last string of his patience. His Highnesses were already involved, he can't let this one live another day. But then after a blink of an eye the slave girl banished. Not a trace of her left. The only proof that she had been there was the strawberry tart on his table. When he looked for her the next day, no one knew who he is talking about. They kept on saying that there was never a slave girl who came in the palace yesterday. When he approached his mother, the same reply was given to him. When he asked the servants if someone brought a strawberry tart to his room last night, a maid did step forward. But she's not the slave girl from the day before._

 _Kouen started to wonder if he's just being delusional._

 _He did have some strange encounters in his life especially when he entered the dungeon. But this one is by far the strangest of them all._

 _._

 _._

Kouen woke up from his slumber. His dream was one of those memories he had on his teenage life. He knew exactly what triggered this memory. Someone with a striking resemblance to that person appeared. Few weeks ago in the Samon Island. Ever since then he'd been having this dream. Now that he think about it, her words, as rude as they can be, were correct. The death of his cousins had brought the end of his life. Indeed, he was the one relying on them more. When they died he didn't know what to do anymore.

If he can meet that person he would like to talk to her again.

Is she that magician that came in the Samon Island? But she isn't a slave. Was it just a coincidence?

If only he could find out the answer to his questions. He hates this feeling of unsatisfactory. He wants answers.

But what can he do?

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Hua hands her brother a sword she specially made for him. Her heart is beating fast on her chest. Why? Why would they be here?

"Please be careful, if you could, just avoid them, okay?" Her brother sighs at this.

"Hua, I think that would be impossible." He calmly tells his sister.

Hua's lips are set on a straight line. A lot of questions were screaming on her head and by the looks of it she wouldn't she having any answer to them anytime soon. As far as she knows _, they_ haven't sent any orders yet. So why are they here?

"Just be careful." It was the only thing she could say. Of course her brother wouldn't be able to avoid them, he guards the former princes. And if those people are here, surely their aim is the Ren siblings.

"You too." Her brother bent to place a kiss on the top of her head before they parted to different directions.

She'd been having a bad feeling ever since Huren told her that this afternoon.

 _Her brother's next statement composed of only three words. Three words that she isn't sure she wants to hear._

" _Assassins from Selvaria."_

* * *

 _Well if you have questions or comments feel free to review~~_


	5. Chapter 4 Shadows

_Selvaria is the name of a great magician._

 _She never knew who made this motto and when. But their people certainly lived by this saying for the past decades. It wasn't surprising when someone related to their name makes his or her way at the side of the Royal Household, for it has always been their goal. For one, the members of the Main family serve the Imperial House, either as an inventor, personal guard or head of the esteemed forces that defends the country. Then there were also those many genius magicians in the country that are related to this family in one way or another. For this reason, magic affinity is highly regarded. One's latent ability is observed with keen eye right after their birth. So to have heir, more or less a child, with no magic capability at all is considered the greatest disgrace the Clan will suffer. A thing such as that must be avoided, by all means..._

 _..._

 _Their empire is made of three 'pillar' tribe and one 'central' kingdom. In the past, the central kingdom had conquered the three pillar tribe, however to avoid potential rebellion and 'collapse due to handling all the power within oneself' the central kingdom came up with a bizarre system. The three tribes were given the rights to self rule and their only obligation to the empire is to help stabilize the economy and help maximize the resources of their lands. While they sit atop of the three tribes, they promised to promote equal treatment to them by giving the 'prince/princess' title to the rulers of the three tribe._

 _For years they have thrived well together and build a harmonious civilization. Due to this, their empire gave birth to a culture more different from any other countries in the 'lower ground'. But of course, this empire had a rough road to its current prosperous state. Assassination, civil war, and revolts. All of these are present. There will always be people who would try to spread chaos in their country. However, back then, the rulers had been wise specially the matriarch of the central kingdom._

 _She founded a system called 'Celestial Assemblage', a selection of magicians who can prove themselves strong and unique compared to others. She had various reasons in doing such a thing. First, she wishes to suppress any future attempt of civil war by making powerful people known throughout the empire. Second, she wants to maximize the potential of their people since for some reason, majority of their population are born magicians. Third, she wants to make sure that the 'power' will not be monopolized by the royalties and nobles of the central kingdom. Fourth and most important of all, she wants them to be turning point on their chase for their noble mission. These people are not necessarily supposed to swear allegiance to the central kingdom. The king quoted it like this: 'their loyalty is to the empire, both the central kingdom and tribes, and not to its monarchs'. They will help the entire kingdom to prosper and must gather when the time comes that their entire empire faces a great dilemma._

 _As such, their empire went on. Countless talented people came up to prove their worth and became the pillar of strength of the empire._

 _And so, the empire that is called Einsamgarde* was born._

 _..._

 _Another notable feature of their empire is the moral code of their society. Adultery, though not officially a crime in their country, is behaviour most looked down upon on. No matter what the reason is, a 'second' woman or man is a title most hated in their society. The term 'second' seemed to be a 'cursed' title to them. For them, a 'second' wife will always be 'mistress' and a 'second' child will never be an 'heir'. And so, no matter how ideal their country might be, it was just a_ _ **country**_ _in the end. It was also screwed and flawed in every corner. It can be merciful but at the same time, it can also be very harsh especially for people like_ _ **her**_ _._

 _Both her parents were very affectionate. When she was born, her mother used to say, her father rushed to their side and abandoned a million-cikros* worth contract signing. She grew up with both by her side. She is that person one can call a 'sheltered' child, who was kept oblivious that the world is far wider than what her eyes had seen._

 _..._

 _When she was eight, her father brought her to the Main family's House. She also found out that she had an older brother with her father's first wife. She'd been anxious of this event and it seems like that her instincts did not betray her._

 _They looked at her with disdain in their eyes but they smile at her with fake respect. They wore the mask of chastity and reverence, but behind it lurks treacherousness and condemnation. Each and every one of them was a fake, adults and children alike. But there is something else that she hates even more. It's the fact that she is one of them too. She twists her words too in front of other people to please them. She smiles with the gleefulness of a clueless child and acts cutely and obediently. She sings praises even when her tongue reeks of disapproval. In the end, she is just like any other human. In the end, she too, wears a mask._

 _But when she met him, things changed yet again. Because the first thing he did when she faced him was slap her in the face. Without hesitation._

" _If you do not understand this world, it's fine. But at least be honest with yourself. This way, even if you live in a cruel world, every step you take will be a fulfilled one."_

 _That was what he said._

 _Normally, a child like her would not understand._

 _But she did._

 _She understood it._

 _It has been a while since she realized that nothing in this world moves in its 'normal' course. After all, if everyone would have acted normally, humanity wouldn't even exist today._

 _After that meeting she had never been normal again._

 _Defiance slips off her tongue naturally. Even a finger wouldn't lift if she's doing something she disliked._

 _At the end of the day, she realized that the slap he gave her, removed the masked she'd been wearing all this time._

 _Their treatment of her got worse but she felt better inside. She thought there is nothing they could do to her._

 _At that moment she did not realize how wrong she was. After all, there are many other clans that are great at magic just like them. But there was one thing that set their family distinct from all others._

 _That night when she fell asleep, she did no knowledge of the horrible nightmare that awaits her._

 _..._

 _Forbidden talks usually occur in the dead of the night. But that concept had already been used for so long to the point that making such decisions might actually get them caught easier than keep them safe. Hence, the Head Elder was summoned at the hottest time of the afternoon. He slid into the room with feigned ease as if he was not going to talk about something hideous._

" _My lady, I assure you that the patriarch's daughter to his new wife is no threat." He said immediately after uttering the customary greetings. He knew well why he was summoned._

" _Sir, you became part of the Elder's Council because of your wisdom through your life's experience. I'm quite surprised you made such a conclusion with only rumours backing you." He heard the shuffling of cloth and the aroma of sweet liquor invaded his nose._

" _This humble servant begs your pardon, but I have seen it myself that she is not a magician, even if she masters our martial arts she would still not amount to anything." He bowed deeply as he speaks waiting for what will happen next. He felt a gentle poke on his forehead urging him to rise. He was met by a porcelain cup while he gradually took after a few seconds._

" _Sir, if you want to keep your place and wealth, take this advice to heart. You should only judge someone as weak until you have their corpse under your feet." The woman raises her cup telling him to drink his too. As the liquor touches his tongue he finally understood what the woman wants him to. So even until the end, that is what they are meant to do._

 _..._

" _Why?" of all the questions that was running on her mind, it was the one that came out. Well, it was probably the only one that she could muster with her strength._

" _Selvaria is the name of a great magician, a goi has no place in here. But to appease your little heart, just think of this as the sacrifice of the clan's future. All of this is for our 'noble mission' after all." Ah right, the noble mission. Their people would go to any extent just to fulfil the said thing. Unfortunately, it includes slaughtering a child. Not that the family would be blamed, because no one would find out about it._

 _This was their specialty anyway,_

 _the line that set Selvarias different from others._

 _With their silent and untraceable magic, only the Selvarias can do such a thing flawlessly._

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

Kouen's eyes had been open for hours now and it seems that it won't be dropping anytime soon. This was supposed to be one of the nights where he would for once, lay down his books and decide to sleep, but the previous dream efficiently jolt him awake and thrown him into a deep pit of thoughts.

He reached for his walking cane by the side of the bed. Trying to sleep will not help him shut his brain at all. Slowly, he tried to balance himself alone. He does not want to bother Kouha who is soundlessly sleeping in the bed beside his. He's not planning to go far anyway, they aren't allowed to do so. Besides lately, it had been difficult moving with the prosthetic limbs. At first it wasn't that difficult because of Zagan's power equipped inside the wooden limbs that allows him to move around as much as he can with human flesh; however he was caught off guard when it suddenly malfunctioned a year ago. He worries that his little brother got caught into some serious mess and it didn't take a genius to realize that it has something to do with the witch of Al Thamen. But Hakuryuu is a warrior of Ren Household, a member of this family wouldn't die so easily.

He took a step forward, staggering a little but managed to keep standing. He had lost all chances of ever going back to sleep now.

He leaned on the wall to keep him steady. He kept the sound of his wooden feet clashing to the wooden floor as faint as he can. Sliding the door open a gust of wind blew towards his face, the faint light from the crescent moon above entered through the opening of the door. Placing one foot over the other he successfully slipped into the empty corridor outside of their room. There was hardly any sound or sign that there were other people living in this place.

With his right hand leaning on a pillar he lowered himself carefully to sit at the edge of the floor, a faint pain emerging on his lower back as he do so. Once he settled himself on the floor his right hand flew towards his back and gently massages it, a sigh escaping his lips.

Breathing in the fresh air of Kou, his tensed shoulders started to relax.

Maybe waking up is not a bad idea at all, such a peaceful scenery inside his homeland is a sight he would forever keep in his memory. The smell of blood and burning flesh does not linger in the air and the heavy footsteps of the soldier's platoon do not ring on his ears anymore.

But then there came a sound he knew so well. His back shoot straight and his senses sharpen. His eyes were scrutinizing the area; his burning red gaze is piercing through the dark shadows on the corner. He cannot be mistaken, that's definitely the sound of clashing swords and it's not too far from them. Now that he notice it, he cannot sense any guard looming around the vicinity, normally by this time he's supposed to have seen at least one of them patrolling but there were none.

He sharply turned back into the room to wake up Kouha. But then the culprit decided to show himself right in front of him. He had to thank his reflexes and past experiences on battle or else he would have had his head cut down for real this time. The person standing in front of him is like a shadow. Not because he wears all black like the traditionally imagined assassin but because this man had no trace of any other colour in him. His entire face down his toes was covered in black as if he was literally a shadow shaped as a three-dimensional human. His weapon, a bizarre looking katana whose blade is shining red landed on the pillar he was previously leaning on.

But the most peculiar characteristic of it that he was able to note in their short encounter is that it makes no sound. It doesn't vibrate in the air, even when it made contact with the pillar it did not emit any noise. Before the man was able to completely retrieve his weapon, the door to their room opened revealing Kouha with a small wooden pale in hand. The moment he laid eyes on the assassin, he quickly threw the pale to his head with a strength Kouen knew was beyond normal. Kouha quickly went to his side.

"En-nii!" he pulled him and distanced themselves from the man. This is not good at all. Not only do they not have weapons, running is also out of question. So they have to pull this through one way or another at the same time call for help as soon as possible. Kouen could simply tell Kouha to do the later but he doubts that his brother would leave him in this state. By now, he already figured out that the guards that are supposed to be nearby were attacked by this man and probably his comrades if he has any.

"En-nii, what do we do?" Kouha asked, anger and worry are both evident in his face. His question exactly. If it is a hand-to-hand combat, they could easily win but he's certain that it wasn't the case at all. That strange sword is bad news and they currently have nothing against it.

Before he could utter any orders, the assassin started to speak in a language that is neither torran or the universal language they use. His sword glows and dark wind surrounded them.

'What the hell is he doing?!' Kouen though while thinking of a way to escape.

...

Huren jumped over the bodies of unconscious soldiers. His steps were wide and moving at his maximum speed. If the enemies already got past the guards then he had to hurry or else he'll be too late. Tightening his hold on the sword he turned one last time and finally reached the princes' quarters in the deep-end of the palace. He was met by the sharp gust of wind moving toward the center of the corridor. The backs of the princes were on him and in front of them is a man that was causing the winds to move sharply.

He readied himself and quickly moved his feet gathering momentum for his attack. He jumped above the princes and swung his sword, which is being covered in a dark light, towards the man. It successfully distracted the assassin and had to cancel the magic he was using. The moment they clashed swords, a dent was formed under the assassin. He poured more magoi into the sword making it release an even greater pressure. But this one seemed more equipped than he originally thought. A magic transfer circle appeared under him allowing him to escape while Huren had to endure the pressure of his fall on the floor.

"Aw, that hurts..." he says to himself while clutching his bleeding nose. Although in pain, a distant noise from somewhere distracted him.

As if on cue, guards came rushing into their direction lead by a disheveled blond boy that was probably the one called Alibaba. He approached the Ren brothers while the soldiers scattered into the area.

"Who are you?" Huren flinched slightly from fright. He turned around to be met by a man with short magenta hair and a mask covering half of his face. He had to stop himself from saying his name or else they'd be in more trouble.

"Lord Strategist! I am a guard stationed in this area, my name is Li Huren." He bowed respectively towards him.

"That was quite an interesting sword; would you mind us having some of your time?" Huren knew that is not a question. He also took note that aside from the busy guards taking care of the vicinity, the rest are looking at him.

"Of course." Seems like their morning would start a little bit too early this time.

...

Alibaba and Koumei were discussing together their plans for the Kou Empire. Alibaba was in the middle of proposing something to him when he was stopped by Koumei. For a second, he did not know what the strategist is doing until he caught slight movement from his peripheral view.

 _Seriously? At a time like this!_

They both moved quickly when the attack came. (Koumei's physical body improved while staying in the Samon Island, though Kouha is still stronger at least he can move fast enough to save his life. :D ) They jumped towards opposite directions avoiding the fast moving figure successfully. When the man stopped, both of them were equally perplexed by the sight. A figure covered in black from head to toe stood before them. No sight of his eyes or the holes of nose can be seen. As if he was a shadow himself. What more is that he carries a bright red katana that speaks of bad news.

Alibaba, though shocked, was able to grasp things easily. He was glad that he still carries a dagger with him for extra precaution. He never thought that his new found strength would be of use in this era, but well who cares, he's in face of danger now. He looked over to Koumei who was fiddling with something underneath his clothes. When he saw the tip of a red paper he figured that those were probably the flame talismans from the research facility last time. Without wasting any more time, Alibaba quickly set off to work. Koumei placed the talismans just on the right places to trap the enemy and was successful to set the culprit on fire. But the culprit seemed to be no easy prey. To their surprise, a magic transfer circle appeared under him, and they weren't fast enough to stop the man from escaping.

Before they could recover, a piercing scream broke through the air. They knew well that it was Kougyoku's voice. They ran to the door and saw many unconscious soldiers sprawled on the floor. They ran over their bodies towards the Empress' bedchamber meeting Ka Koubun halfway to it. The sight that was revealed to them was the same as the one before. Another one of those shadow like guy was assaulting Kougyoku however this time, the culprit didn't fight them anymore and fled the instant he saw them.

"Hime-gimi!" Ka Koubun ran over to Kougyoku's side and tried to calm her down.

"What the hell are these attacks for?" Alibaba asked loudly. Meanwhile, something snapped on Koumei's head.

"Empress!" He called out to his sister. Kougyoku looked over to him, finally getting over her rattled condition.

"Our Lord Brother!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Your name is Li Huren and you were one of the guards in the area where the princes were residing?"

"Yes, I was there when those strange people attacked us, they easily took down my comrades. I, however, managed to fend them of using this sword here." Huren explained; sweat was running down his forehead while all these royalties are staring down at him. A man in a physician's uniform came and whispered something to them. Prince Koumei who looked really tired turned to him.

"Huren, it seems like the other guards are not waking up yet for some peculiar reason, so you are the only witness we have as a source of information. This is a serious matter as this incident is directed to the Royal Family." Huren actually knew that already, and he doesn't really mind. When he was assigned to escort prince Kouen to Samon Island, he was briefed on their current situation as well as the truth about the fake execution. That alone was enough to compensate him for everything he was doing now. To know that he was entrusted of such information was a great achievement for him.

"I will serve You Majesties with everything I have, please ask me anything and I will answer with the best of my abilities." He bowed in front of them clasping his fisted right hand with his left.

"Where'd you got this sword?" He was jerked upright when a voice from the sidelines spoke. That eerily calm voice and the radiating intimidating aura can only come from one person. Prince Kouen was sitting in a chair beside the Empress and even with her expressionless face he can see the curiosity in his eyes while looking at his magic tool that he laid down on the table.

"Yeah, this sword is pretty strong, its power is like that of Leraje's but it's not a metal vessel." Kouha added and even dared to touch it and toss it around in the air, much to Huren's horror.

"Kouha-sama, please don't handle it too roughly, you might activate that accidentally." Huren said getting off his chair and reaching out to Kouha in-case something happens.

"Oh! Anyone can use it too?!" Alibaba exclaimed leaning a little too closer to him. This magic tool is greatly similar to the ones in the magic research facility in the underground, but this man is surely not working there. Information on their researches is also greatly secured.

"Uhm, yeah..." he replied uneasily, feeling that he is letting out a bit too much information.

"For someone of your status, I wonder how you got something like that." It was Koumei who spoke, there is a hint of seriousness in his eyes but he can see curiosity dominating over it. Well maybe it wouldn't hurt to share this thing to them.

"It's actually invented by my sister, she's a magician her name's Hua."

* * *

A/n: It's been a while and I think I'll be updating a bit slower from now since school is just a few weeks ahead, my deepest apologies for that. Anyway thank you for reading, I appreciate your faves and reviews~~

Anyway here are some words used in the fic:

Iikhfa (From the previous chapter)-Arabic- meaning 'hide'

Cikros is their currency, this just popped out in my brain, no spec language used.

Einsamgarde from Einsam(Greman) meaning 'lone' and Garde(French) meaning 'guard'

Important note: I'm using google translate so these words might have been used incorrectly, so for native speakers of the language used, I beg your mercy huhuhu~~~

* * *

Little Spoiler (because everyone loves it XD, if not please don't read further)

"I told you not to spill those things, didn't I?" She screams while the rest are just looking at them.

...

"Very interesting."

"I'm not interested on sharing them, at least to you."

...

"Com' on, look me in the eye and answer."

"There's no way I can do that without dying!"

...

"This had been a magic used by Al Thamen."


End file.
